Aoi Yusa
Character Overview Aoi Yusa (遊佐 葵, Yusa Aoi) is a supporting character from the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai series. She is the student council treasurer and also a classmate of Sena, who has always taken 2nd place in exams since the beginning of high school. Appearance Aoi appears younger than she actually is, being quite petite. Aoi has brown eyes and spiky, chest length hair (which reminded Kodaka of a "baby-wolf") with a red tinge. Her eyebrows are also red. She is always depicted in her school uniform, coupled with a brown cardigan over it. Personality Fitting her appearance, she has a rather childish or better yet a strange personality (from Kodaka's impressions Aoi gives off the same vibe as the other Neighbor's club members), and shares a one-sided rivalry with Sena, whom she regards as a perfect person. She also has rather a strange taste in dress and looks calling Kodaka "super cool", and "very fashionable". Seeing Sena as her rival, she seems to have hatred and jealousy for anything or anyone related to Sena, such as Kodaka, which she initially thought to be Sena's boyfriend, but this immediately disappeared after being corrected by the latter, and also the club Sena joins the Neighbor's club. Though she does show hatred and jealousy towards them at first, she also seems to admire them towards the end. Aoi, on the inside, is shown to be a kind, polite, and a very hard-working individual, and is very grateful to those people she has high esteem for, especially Kodaka. Though she acts cold, and rather brash, to those individuals whom she believes have wasted potential, and for people who disregard their duties, an attitude she showed towards the Neighbor's club, and even the Student Council President, Hinata Hidaka. Aoi is also shown to be very persistent and that she would stop at nothing to defeat or outsmart Sena, in terms of anything which the latter excels at, especially at intelligence. Another example is when she attempted to disband the Neighbor's Club twice due to the club's flaws, "laid back" performance, and unmet requirements. But due to Yozora's sharp tongue and Sena's authority and fearsome attitude towards her, this leads to the latter's defeat, on the verge of breaking into tears. Aoi solely believes that no individual is friendless. Nicknames * Mongrel (by Sena) * Damn dog of the Student Council (by Yozora) * Yusa-Yusa (by Yukimura) Abilities She is very intelligent given the fact that she always takes one of the highest places in rankings, being second only to Sena and outperforming Yozora Mikazuki. And due to the fact that she is committed to defeating Sena, she developed abilities which made her the school's Student Council Treasurer. She also once stated that she is a fast runner, but not as fast as Sena. Trivia * In English, "Aoi" means "blue", but the character she portrays has red hair, because the reading for Aoi, is related to the ginger family, which is why she has red hair. * Aoi was formerly from class 2-3, making her classmates with Sena at the time. ** In her class, Aoi sits at seat number 33. * When Kodaka was telling her about the Neighbor's Club, she mentions how she has at least four neighbors and wonders why she hasn't heard of it. Category:Females Category:Haganai Characters Category:Student Council